Love's Promises
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: Cat thinks about wanting to have another child after Robb soon before discovering she is pregnant with Sansa. (First Ned/Cat fic, but whatever)


**II. Ned/Cat (Love's Promises)**

**Author's Note: So, this and a small number of other fics were written back in May for ChelsieTea (prior-incantatem on tumblr)'s birthday. And now I've decided to post them here. Hope you enjoy this. **

Catelyn looked at her husband while he spoke to their son, Robb. She had such pride that she had given Ned a son, but she wanted to give him another child, and soon. She wanted him to be there during her pregnancy this time, not off fighting a war. A lack of trying was certainly not the cause of her not beng pregnant again. She and Ned were very close and once the initial awkwardness of the situation left, they had fallen deeply in love with one another. When Brandon had died, Catelyn had been sure that Ned would not make her as happy as Brandon had done, but now she was almost positive that she was happier with Ned than Brandon could have ever made her. As a young girl, she had always dreamed of having lots of lovely children with the man she loved and most of her dream had come true, except that she had only given Ned one child, though another lived at Winterfell. Ned's bastard, Jon Snow. Thinking the bastard's name filled her with anger. Cat knew it was wrong to hate the boy, simply because he was living proof that Ned had bedded another woman, but she didn't know the mother and so, the boy received the hate Catelyn felt. She could never hate Ned for his being with another woman, there was simply no way. She loved him too much to hate him for anything, so the boy it was. Once Ned had finished talking to Robb, he turned around and saw her, letting a small smile grace his handsome face. He walked towards her, taking her hand in his and leading her somewhere they could talk. One of the best things about their marriage was that she didn't need to tell him when she wanted to talk.

Once they arrived at their bedchamber, Ned led her inside and shut the door. Catelyn smiled when he turned around, moving towards her and holding her hips gently. She leaned towards him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms around him, holding him to her. After an unknown length of time, they broke apart. "I love you Ned," Catelyn whispered.

"I love you too Cat," he replied, pulling her closer to him. "Now, what is all this about. I know something is on your mind." He led her to the bed and sat on it, pulling her on top of him before falling back and letting his back hit the bed. Cat fell on top of him, pressing another kiss to her husband's lips.

"I want to have another baby," she whispered against his lips. "Can we try?"

"Of course we can," he replied. "I thought that was what we were doing every night."

"I want to try harder," she said. "And more often." Ned raised his eyebrows, taking a deep breath.

"Do you mean right now for example?" he asked, moving his hands down her body, grasping her backside. "Because that is a perfectly fine idea."

"Of course I mean now," Catelyn replied, smiling at Ned. She let her hand fall to his waist, feeling his prominent arousal through his britches. "You seem perfectly ready."

"You have become increasingly bold since we married," he groaned.

"I can be even more bold," she whispered against his lips. She unlaced him, slipping her hand inside his britches, watching his head fall back. She smiled as his breathing got heavier. Ned finally reached his hand down to still her's.

"Cat, please," he quietly begged. "Please, let me have you. This is not the way a couple makes a child."

"I know Ned, but this is fun too," she replied, settling onto her bed, pulling her husband on top of her. Ned smirked lightly, pressing his lips to her's. His hand drifted down her body to pull her gown up to her waist, letting it pool at her waist. "I love you so much, my darling husband."

"I love you as well, my beautiful wife," he replied. Catelyn's legs fell open, and Ned settled between them, gazing down at his wife. His hand slipped between her legs fondling her there for a brief moment. "You are wet, aren't you?"

"Only for you, my darling Ned," she replied leaning up as far as she could. Ned put one of his hands on her chest and pressed her down onto the bed. Cat put her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. "I want my chest to be touching yours darling. Please?"

Ned simply chuckled and removed his doublet and tunic, tossing them aside as Cat pulled her gown and small clothes over her head, tossing them aside as well. Ned settled back on top of Cat once more, pressing their bodies together, enjoying the feel of his chest against her's. She sighed lightly, his chest hair rubbing her breasts gently. It felt almost as good as his stubble against her cheeks when the two of them kissed. He entered her a moment later with a swift, but gentle, thrust. They both knew that they wouldn't last very long, they were both far too aroused by the other. In almost no time at all, the two of them were finished and Ned went to lay beside Cat, pulling her into his arms, the two of them shutting their eyes for a brief rest.

About a month later, Catelyn told Ned that she was pregnant once again and the two were filled with happiness. When the child was born, Cat passed their beautiful little girl,who they decided to name Sansa, to her father. Ned held his daughter in his arms, Robb beside him looking at her. "I love you, my beautiful little daughter," Ned whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she slept in his arms.

"I'm never going to let any monsters hurt you," Robb promised. "I'll fight them, so no one hurts my baby sister." Ned smiled at his son, the two moving to sit on Catelyn's bed. Ned held Sansa close to Cat, while still keeping her close to him. He would be a protective father over his little daughter.

"My precious girl, you are going to grow up to be the perfect little lady. You're going to make your father and I proud, I know it," Catelyn whispered, reaching out and taking one of Ned's hands, as well as one of Robb's. She may be a Stark by marriage, but she was a Tully by birth. Tully's put family first, and Stark's stuck together like a human pack of wolves. Robb, Sansa and the children Catelyn hoped to give her husband in the future, would be raised with the right ideas about what comes first in one's life. Family.


End file.
